Crazy Schoolmates
by HelloDoomsday
Summary: Sure Gokudera knew that being in the mafia was, well, crazy. However, never had he known that such ordinary looking creeps could be on par with the mafia's craziness... Well, except for the violence and all. Contains OCs... No Romance... just for fun.


**Hey, guys! Before I'd let you read the story, I have a few things to say. **

**So, first of all, this is a birthday fic dedicated to RaiToNight29. Forgive me for the OCs are a bit a lot. I know it's not good to make a lot of OCs in a one-shot. But yeah... This will probably be my last one-shot with a lot of OCs. I hope you're not gonna click the "BACK" button just because of this reason. I hope you'll enjoy thin nonetheless. ^^**

**Oh... and Rai, happy birthday, dudette! I don't think that this is crap and all, but I think it's a work of mediocrity. That's all I'm saying. I know that you wouldn't believe me but whatever.**

**Anyway! Without further ado, Crazy Schoolmates.  
**

**#.#.#.#.#.#  
**

"OKAY! It's a deal!"

"This is gonna be interesting."

"Are you sure about this?"

"SHUT UP! I'M LOSING THE GAME!" Someone, who was playing with the PSP, yelled.

"You're gonna lose anyway."

"Coz we all know that _she's_ around."

CLANK.

"THE PSP!"

"Hey, guys. Don't you feel like someone's missing?"

"…"

**#.#.#.#.#**

"Okay, class. Settle down and get back to your seats." The homeroom teacher ordered as he entered the classroom.

Sounds of tables and chairs being dragged. Whispers. Thuds. Grunts. Multiple sounds filled the room, as the students move their way towards their respective seats.

"This is unexpected since it has only been 2 weeks when the school year started. But we have a transfer student joining us." The teacher announced. "Well, more like a late comer." He murmured to probably himself.

Whispers filled the room, when the word "transfer" escaped the teacher's mouth.

"Treat her well." He instructed the class, and tilted his head to his left where the door was. "You may come in now, miss."

Gasps escaped everyone's lips once they got a glimpse of the transferee. Their eyes followed her as she walked beside the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, everyone." She bowed, and smiled cutely. She then explained as to why she just got in to the school and what not, shyly and innocently.

The whole class couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I'm-"

This person was…

"Jihi/Jihi-san/Yoshida/Yoshida-san" the students uttered in perfect unison, cutting the _transferee_ short.

The girl grinned, the way she moved changed. "Surprised?" she spoke, and winked tomboy-ishly.

"What the fuck, Jihi?" someone stood up and blurted out. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

"Can't you see, Stupidera? It's straightened." Jihi, who once had big curl locks, replied… or more like retorted. "And by the way, that's one curse word." She added.

"Tch. Whatever." Gokudera Hayato, also called Stupidera, said as he sat back down on his seat. "What the hell are you up to now, woman? You're not a transferee." The silver-haired teen asked the lass standing right in front of his desk.

"It wasn't my fault that the teacher mistook me for someone else." She mumbled. Perhaps the whole class heard what she said, but she didn't probably care.

"Have I become a beautiful lady?" She suddenly asked, grinning mischievously.

"Okay, Yoshida-san. Please take your seat." The homeroom teacher finally spoke, before anyone could give Jihi's question an answer.

"Sensei, you were definitely playing with me just a while ago." She grinned at the man in his late twenties. "You tricky trickster, you. And before I forget, I'm not late." She said as she walked her way to her seat.

The auburn-haired teen took her seat while almost everyone in class stared at her.

WHIP!

Everyone thrashed their heads to their teacher. The hell was that?

"Let's start the class, shall we?" the homeroom teacher spoke nonchalantly as if nothing happened.

**#.#.#.#.#**

"Rock, paper, scissors!" two dumbasses yelled in unison as they threw their right hands at the space between them, making a symbol among rock, paper, or scissor.

"Yes! I win!" one of the dumbasses shouted for joy.

"Tch." The other one, who made a paper symbol, grunted. "You just lucked out, Rai." He said, thinking how stupid it was for him to play such an idiotic game.

"Hey, the game's not over yet, Gokudera." Moribana Senritsu, a spectator, spoke.

"Oh yeah." Nogisaka Rai realized, nearly forgetting what should be done after. "Since I won using scissors," she pulled something out of nowhere. "I'm using a weapon to hit you." She said, wearing a pathetic grin.

"Oh, fuck it." The lad let out, before he ignored other people's gasps, especially Rai and Senritsu's. He didn't even want to play in the first place.

-#-#-#-#-#-

"_No." Gokudera Hayato answered coldly as he looked around as if looking for someone._

"_Come on, Gokudera." Senritsu stated, trying to persuade the lad to play._

"_And why would I do that?" He asked, giving a 'the-fuck-I-care' look and impression._

"_Because we got Jihi kidnap Yama-chiin-"_

"_Che. Like I'd care for the baseball nut." Gokudera cut her short._

"_- and Tsuna." Rai finished off._

"_THAT BITCH!" The silver head blurted out. "Oh wait," he paused. "YOU BITCHES!" he yelled, pointing at the two girls accusingly._

"_You sure are lucky that Jihi's not around, Gokudera." An out of place manly voice was heard by the part Italian._

"_Well said, Kazuki." Senritsu complimented, giving the guy named Kazuki a thumbs up._

"_Tch. Whatever. The hell I care about that bitch." He let out. He actually forgot about his beloved boss being kidnapped by a good for nothing sadist._

"_You know, you've been saying 'bitch' a lot lately. I kinda wonder why." Rai wondered._

_The delinquent looking lad was taken aback for a split second "T-that's none of your business, Raitard." He stuttered._

"_Well, whatever. So, will you play or not?" Ignoring what the lad called him, she asked as she put both her hands on her hips._

"_TENTH!" the self-proclaimed right had man of No good Tsuna suddenly shouted in worry and realization. He couldn't believe that he forgot about the Tenth being abducted. Yes, abducted. Well, now, he didn't really have any choice. No wonder he couldn't see the Tenth when classes ended. And Jihi suddenly disappeared, not that he cared about that apathetic woman._

"_So?"_

_Gokudera made an irritated look as he scratched the back of his head. "I'll do it." He surrendered. As long as it was for the Tenth, he'd do anything in return._

_-#-#-#-#-#-_

"Gah!" the silver-head teen howled in pain. "Stupid stick!" he cursed the object, after being whacked by it.

Rai grinned. "Feel my wrath." She laughed. "You're lucky it's just a stick, Stupidera."

Kazuki and Senritsu nodded in agreement.

"It would've been more painful if it was either Jihi or me who did that though." Nahara Kazuki commented.

Rai and Senritsu nodded also.

"Will you just shut the fuck up?" Gokudera glared at the trio.

"How many cursed words did he say so far?" Kazuki asked the two lasses, who immediately stared at space, remembering.

Before anyone could answer Kazuki's query, "Can you just ask your stupid question already?" Gokudera interrupted. What were these idiots want to ask anyway? Retards they were really. They could just ask him directly. Why did he have to play a good for nothing game that only brought him pain?

"Oh… right." The three other teens said in unison.

"Well, anyway. Me and the gang made a deal which is to know what you, Tsuna, Yama-chiin and whoever are doing, or what organization you're in, something like that."

"Although by your looks, you seem to be part of a yakuza or something."

SLAM!

The four teens, who were the only ones in the classroom, immediately faced the slammed door. They saw a girl came in nonchalantly and yawned.

The girl noticed that there were people, and looked at them. "Oh. Hey, guys."

"JIHI!" The four other teens called the girl's name.

Jihi raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Where have you been?" Kazuki asked.

"What happened to you?" Rai inquired.

"Your hair's straight!" Senritsu mentioned.

"Aren't you supposed to be holding the baseball nut and Tenth in captive?" Gokudera asked.

"Huh? I was never with them to begin with." Ignoring the other three, she answered.

"Say what?" Gokudera, then, turned his attention to the trio, who immediately looked somewhere else while whistling.

"When did you straighten your hair, Jihi?" Kazuki questioned, trying to change the topic.

"Yesterday." She frowned. "My mom and neighbors dragged me in the salon. It was horrible." She shivered once she remembered what happened the day before.

All of them sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I think I saw Yama while on my way up here." Jihi started.

"What about the Tenth?" Gokudera inquired. Tsuna always comes first, ne?

"I think he was with Yama too. If I remember correctly I think I saw Yuren with them."

"Yuren?" Gokudera repeated, making sure he heard right. "Where were they going?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I think they were on their way to the comfort room at the third floor."

"Comfort room? On the third floor?" inquired Rai.

"Isn't that place where students rarely go to?" Kazuki followed.

"Yeah." That was the only answer Jihi gave to all of Rai and Kazuki's question.

"What on earth are they going to do there?"

Jihi only shrugged. "Maybe Yuren's the one who kidnaps the two guys." She suggested uncertainly. "But it's not a bad place to hide people, you know." She pointed out.

"Point." The others agreed and nodded.

"I think I should go and see what's going on." Jihi told them. But she was probably telling her self that, as she slowly took a few steps towards the door.

"Since when do you care about stuff?"

"Point." The auburn-haired girl let out. "By the way, where did you pop out from, Ichijou Jirou?" she asked, raising a brow and smirked.

"Nowhere." Jirou, who had jet black hair and a chubby person, answered… and smiled.

"Just because Sen is here doesn't mean that you should be too." Kazuki commented.

"I know." Jirou answered calmly, the smile on his face still in tact.

"Okay! So I'll be going to where those idiots are. I don't want to miss anything interesting." Jihi sidetracked. It was no wonder that she had that evil grin plastered on her face. Just a step before she was out of the classroom, Gokudera spoke.

"WAIT! I'm coming with you!" the self-proclaimed right hand of Tsuna followed the lass to the door. When he heard Jihi say _'I don't want to miss anything interesting.'_, the lass probably meant something bad. He couldn't just stay in the goddamn of a room when his boss was perhaps facing danger.

Jihi stared at the part Italian indifferently. She looked away and shrugged. "Do what you want." She said as she started walking.

On the other hand, those who were left in the room stared at the door where the pair used out of the 4 walled area they were in. "Sometimes I wonder if those two are going out." Rai mentioned, with an amused grin on her face.

Kazuki, Senritsu and Jirou reacted and stared at the amused teen.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." She second.

"Riiight."

"Which reminds me… GOKUDERA HAVEN'T ANSWERED THE QUESTION YET!"

**#.#.#.#.#**

"Hey, Gokudera."

"What?" there was eagerness in his voice.

"Why the hell are we running?" Jihi asked him bluntly.

"Because the Tenth is in danger, you idiot!", the lad blurted out.

"Right." The auburn-haired teen said.

They were already about fifty meters away from their destination when Jihi suddenly spoke. "I wonder what we're going to find when we arrive. A dead Yama? A dead Tsuna? A-"

"The hell? Don't say that."

Ignoring the silver haired teen, Jihi continued. "-or a naked-" But was cut short… again.

"Okay. Now that's just going too far." Gokudera warned the girl running beside him.

Just when their destination was just less than 7 meters away, Jihi sped up, leaving the silver-haired teen behind. She first reached the girls' comfort room door. Without slowing down, she pushed it away from her way and immediately halted.

"Oh. god." those two words escaped from the lass's lips.

"TENTH!" Gokudera called out in worry, as he stopped right beside Jihi.

Three pairs of eyes blinked and stared at two other pairs. Silence enveloped the place they were in.

"Tch." Jihi grunted, as she found Tsuna, Yama and Yuren sitting on the comfort room floor. "Boring."

"Hayato-kun, Jihi? What are you guys doing her, together at that?" Yuren immediately asked, wondering what the two were up to into going in a, most likely, girl's comfort room. Wait a second. Were they supposed to do something private here? No. That would be impossible since Jihi was the girl and Hayato-kun was the boy. Those two could never think of doing THAT here… at school… as-

Ignoring what Yuren asked. "TENTH!" Gokudera called out again and interrupted yuren's thoughts. "Are you okay?" he ambled towards the small lad.

"Eh?" escaped from the brunet's lips. "Uh… yeah." He answered.

Gokudera sighed in relief. "That's good to know."

"Yo, Jihi, Gokudera!" Yamamoto Takeshi greeted the two who just arrived, with his usual grin present on his face.

"Yo, Yama." Jihi greeted back with a bit of emotion, while Gokudera ignored the lad.

"By the way, what are you guys doing here" Tsuna asked the pair in his usual way.

"We're here to rescue you." The loyal dog answered with determination.

"Rescue?" Tsuna asked, not understanding what the silver-head said.

"Aren't you kidnapped?" Now, Gokudera was the one confused.

"So, what are YOU guys doing here?" Jihi butted in, knowing that the conversation was going to take a long time. "Sitting on the floor and all."

"Yuren was asking use some questions!" Yamamoto answered enthusiastically.

"Asking? Questions? You're not kidnapped?" Gokudera asked in confusion. Oh! Maybe the idiots kidnapped the baseball nut and the Tenth to get some information out from them.

"Questions like what, Yama?" Once again, Jihi butted in. Gokudera was seriously not in his right state of mind today.

"Hm? Like 'Are you part of a circus?' and 'Are you a comedy group?' just like those." The black-haired teen answered child-likely.

"What did you find out, Yuren?"

"Well, they're part of the mafia."

Jihi's eyes widened. She scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

**#.#.#.#.#**

"I told you already. WE'RE NOT PART OF THE MAFIA!" Tsuna stated for the nth time. No one really believed him or they were probably ignoring him for no reason at all. He sighed in exhaustion. _'I give up.'_

"I actually believed you, Tsuna." Jihi replied. "Really, I did. But this baby, who surprisingly talks, told me about this Vongola family thing. So yeah." She finished bluntly.

"Ciaossu." The baby greeted.

Everyone stared at the baby incredulously… with the exception of Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in worry… for himself.

"Shut up, No good Tsuna." Reborn ordered his student.

"I WANNA BE IN THE MAFIA!" Rai, Kazuki, Senritsu, and Jirou suddenly blurted out in unison.

"ME TOO!" Yuren seconded.

Jihi said nothing.

"EH?" Tsuna cried.

"Why would we even let you in the mafia, you bunch of idiots." Gokudera spoke in antipathy.

"Because…" one of them let out.

"Because what?"

"Because it's Rai's birthday!" Senritsu reasoned out.

Gokudera scoffed. "As if, we'd let you with that kind of reason."

"Okay." Reborn butted in.

Gokudera turned his attention to Reborn in surprise. "What?"

"YEHEY!" Rai, Kazuki, Senritsu, Yuren, Jirou and Yamamoto screamed in joy.

"Uh…" Jihi started in a 'oookay…' way. "Does that mean I'm part of it too?" she asked, not caring if she wasn't.

Reborn only nodded. And Jihi could only shrug. "Oh well."

"PARTY AT TSUNA'S HOUSE!" Jihi suddenly announced.

"EH?"

Yamamoto laughed. "That sounds like fun!~"

"What are you people still doing here?" Someone from the classroom door asked.

Everyone turned and found Hibari Kyouya. The Disciplinary Committee Chairman. The scariest person in Namimori Chuu.

"HIBARI-" Rai screamed in her fangirly way, but her mouth was immediately covered by Kazuki.

"We were just on our way out, senpai." Jihi answered the fighting maniac.

"Hnnn…" Hibari hummed and continued walking around the hallway.

Everyone, then, went out of the classroom, while Rai was still struggling for she was dragged with her mouth still covered. They knew she was still fangirling about the upperclassman who was walking the opposite direction.

**#.#.#.#.#.#**

**Sorry for the ending! I really didn't know how to end this. And I'm not really good at endings either, but yeah. Sorry! **

**However, I must really thank you for taking your time reading this fic of mine. I know that you wouldn't understand much of it because of the unknown OCs, but I hope you found the fic entertaining nonetheless. THANK YOU! **

**Once again, Happy birthday, Rai! Hope you had fun reading this. AAAAAAAAAND do NOT, and I mean do NOT, review anonymously. Or else… T_T**


End file.
